Anger
by Lilian D'Rose
Summary: When Seras sees a moment between her master and Integra she does something unexpected. How will this new discovery effect her and her relationship with Alucard?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters.

Seras was mad. No, scratch that, she was beyond mad, she was furious. Seras growled as she stalked down the corridors of Hellsing manor attempting to reach her room without being crossed. Any servant who happened to come across her quickly moved out of the path of the young fledgling whose eyes were swirling in anger.

She walked down the basement hallway towards her room. She swiftly opened the door to her room and slammed it shut causing the light in her room to rattle on its chain. Seras anger faded and she sighed as she made her way to her coffin. She pushed the button that opened her pushed and watched it open with a calm and exausted look on her face.

She flopped onto the mattress and covered her eyes with her crossed arms. Another sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her night. It had started out beautifully enough; Hellsing manor was quiet and the moon shown beautifully.

'That's what should have tipped me off.' Seras thought. No night was calm and quiet at Hellsing manor, due to a certain malicious vampire. 'Master.' Her mind growled at the thought of the tall, dark-haired vampire that was currently upstairs.

Flashback

She had been looking for him most of the night before she realized that Sir Integra would certainly know where her master was and could help her. Seras ran up towards the large staircase that led to the Master of Hellsings office, dodging servants along the way. She reached the stairs and stopped, looking up towards the large oak doors that opened up to show a large office with an oak desk and a rather overstuffed-looking leather chair that Integra was always residing.

Seras took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs to the large opposing doors that seemed to loom over her small frame. When she finally reached the top of the stairs she was panting slightly. Looking down at herself, Seras rolled her eyes at her skirt, which was currently rolled up to the top of her thighs, and pushed it down with a few swift downward strokes of her hands. She then ran her fingers through her short, slightly spiked, blond hair trying to get any fluff out. Once she felt that she was presentable she walked to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Alucard." A soft voice whispered from behind the door of the office and Seras froze in place. Blinking several times, Seras pressed her ear to the door trying to hear the soft words being spoken.

'That couldn't have been Sir Integra…saying Masters name….like THAT.' Seras thought backing away from the door. Blinking her large red eyes she reached forward and hesitantly grasped the door handle and pulling the door open just a sliver. Seras leaned forward and peered through the crack into the darkened room. Two shadows stood in front of a tall widow, the moonlight creating a halo around the pair.

The taller shadow was obviously her master with his overly large hat tilted to the side showing that his attention was on the smaller shadow standing beside him. This smaller shadow had, every so often, a puff of smoke rising from the top of it identifying it as Sir Integra. Seras shook her head at the scene, 

thinking that it was nothing more than a mission report that her master had to give after he destroyed an extremely powerful freak. She was just about to pull away from the door when Integra looked up at her master with a large smile on her face. There was no denying it now that was Integra saying her masters' name before, and was now looking up at him with a loving smile on her face. That was too much, Seras backed away from the door, turned, and fled towards her rooms.

'I can't believe it! Master and Sir Integra….' Seras thought as tears started forming in her eyes, and just as they were about to brim over, they stopped. 'I'm not going to cry! I'm just going to get mad.' With that thought in mind she stalked to her rooms.

End Flashback

Turning from her back to her stomach, the young vampire growled low in her throat, which was muffled due to the fact that her face was currently buried in her pillow. Seras was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the shadow forming over her.

"Jealousy doesn't become you police girl." A low voice drawled. Seras let out another growl then twisted herself into a sitting position. Alucard smirked at his fledgling, whose eyes were currently boring into his.

"I'm not jealous Master." Sera purred causeing the older vampire to blink several times before regaining his composure.

"Oh?" Alucard said in a voice that held a hint of amusement. He smirked and gracefully sat down in one of her chairs that had been pulled out from under the small table that occupied most of her room. He placed both feet on the table with their ankles crossed and neatly folded his hands in his lap. "Police girl." He said in a lazy tone that ushered her something was swirling around that deranged mind of his. Her eyebrow quirked as his smirk widened, "You haven't drank your blood tonight." He said while pulling out a packet from the bucket that was left sitting on the table by Walter. Shifting from his slouched position and placing both feet on the floor, Alucard leaned over and held out the blood packet for Seras to take.

"No thank you." Sera's replied curtly, staring into her masters blood-red eyes. She watched as they went from swirling pools of blood to a dark maroon color in an instant. 'Uh-oh.' Seras thought but kept her eyes on his.

"What?" Alucard sneered, leaning in closer. Seras didn't even flinch when his eyes hardened.

"I said no thank you." Seras said biting off each word. The two vampires stared at each other for a few moments until Alucard finally pulled back and placed the blood back in the bucket. Seras watched him in a guarded fashion, waiting for him to blow up at her.

"Police girl." He purred, while leaning over once more. Seras gulped when he stood up and walked to the edge of her bed. She looked up at him as he leaned down and placed each of his gloved hands on either side of her. Alucard smirked as he realized that his young fledgling seemed to be oblivious to what he was going to do, with her eyes opened wide and her mouth slightly open in a shocked expression.

"M-m-master." Seras stumbled over her words as Alucard leaned over her small frame and moved his hands to her uniform shirt. Slowly he began to unbutton the collar of the shirt and peeled back the offending material, baring Seras pale throat. Alucard leaned over her neck and lightly traced the bite marks on her neck with his gloved finger, listening as her breath began to come out in short gasps.

"You seem to have forgotten who's master here." He growled and before Seras could react he bit down on her neck, reopening the wounds that had turned her. Seras face froze in a pained expression as jolts of pain pierced through her. Alucard watched his fledgling out of the corner of his eye waiting for her to submit to him and the punishment. What he got was something unexpected, Seras began to fight back. She growled low in her throat and began struggling, trying to push his much larger frame off of her body. 'Submit!' Alucard growled in her mind while putting more pressure on the bite. Seras screamed then went still before her master finally released her, now bruised, neck.

"Master…" Seras breathed out. Alucard smirked and placed her head on her pillow before making his way towards the blood packets. He grasped both of them and bit into one and took a sip, closing his eyes as the cool liquid ran down his throat. He walked over to his fledgling, who had kept her eyes on him the entire time, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Drink." Alucard said handing her the blood pack. Seras hesitated for a moment but quickly snatched the bag out of her masters' hand and finished it in a matter of seconds. Alucard chuckled at her childish antics and handed her the second bag which she finished just as quick as the first. Alucard watched Seras as she blinked sleepily and then looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Sleep Police girl." He purred watching as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed and deepened as she fell into a deep sleep.

Alucard brushed his fingertips across Seras forehead before leaning down and pressing his lips against her forehead in a feather like kiss. Straightening, he looked down at his fledgling and smirked while shaking his head. 'Someday you'll understand…someday….I'll tell you….' With that thought he disappeared from Seras room to plan his next move.

* * *

A/N: Here's another one-shot between Alucard and Seras. Hope you guys engoy it.


End file.
